Argument that turned to something
by XxteardropsofmyguitarxX
Summary: the title is quite obvious as knuckle and rouge got into an argument. the summary is really lame and it's my first fanfic so read and review and there will be lemon scene as well. NO FLAMES. KNOUGE
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm XxteardropsofmyguitarxX and this is my first fic. As you know that this is my first time doing it so please be easy on me even though I tried my best to make this story interest as I can, I hope you like it at least and it's also my first time writing a lemon scene so yeah….

Anyway, please read and review and tell me what you think but NO negative comments, I really don't want to see it

Disclaimer: Seriously, do I have to do this. I mean it's quite obvious that you guys are smarter enough to tell that I don't own anything at all but anyway. I. XxteardropsofmyguitarxX do NOT own Sonic and the characters. It's rightful own by SEGA. Now let's get the story start

There's nothing more better and quieter than sitting down looking at the window relaxing as the sun is setting down for the evening. The ivory bat clutched her cup of coffee as she stares at the window having her sight on this beautiful view. She sigh peacefully enjoying every minute of sweet silence relaxing somehow it's didn't last that long since hell is about to break lose. A slam on a door was heard across the room snap out of the bat enjoyable moment of the evening. She look around to see who came around to interrupt but there's no one here but the red echidna entered the living room. He doesn't look so good today. He looked very sulked as he came up going to the couch sitting down facing the opposite direction to where the ivory bat sat down. Rouge wonders why knuckle is okay today especially she haven't seen the face like this before. She couldn't bear to see this so she went up to sit next to him and try to bring some comfort after a day he have been through.

'You seem to be upset, what's the matter ?" she asked

The red echidna stay silence as he was still sulked ever wanted to talk. The ivory bat narrowed her eyes a bit worried over his reaction

"knuckle are you okay ?'

Still no respond. The red echidna didn't look straight in the eyes of the ivory bat. He started to grumbled something that she couldn't hear cursing about something else unearth his breath.

'No, I'm not okay and what do you want ' he hissed

'I just asked you if you're okay' she asked softly

'yeah, I'm fine' he mutter looking away from the ivory bat

The ivory bat knew better that he's lying even he didn't look straight to her when he said that. She doesn't like what she seeing of her boyfriend being extremely upset for some reasons she don't know but she doesn't want him being like that even if he had a rough day at least he got someone to turn to forget about it and end his day better but now it's completely different.

'look can please leave me alone' he grumbled staring at the ground

Rouge glare at her boyfriend strangely for what he had said. It's quite usual that she have even seen this side of knuckles before even he usually act stubborn and a bit rude but not like this before. She looked very worried of what had gone over him to make him act this way.

I'm sorry about writing it short but I think I ran out of the ideas but I'll promise will I try to complete it as I can and add a lemon scene as well. Please read and review as it's my first fiction and if you have any good ideas of how to make this story interesting please let me know and I have said it before. NO FLAMES

So yeah see you guys soon and REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Again like I said before and now. I, XxteardropsofmyguitarxX, do NOT own anything at all alright. Good now back to the story

"You know what you did?" he snarled at her. The ivory bat didn't quite get what he said. She didn't do anything wrong. She was confused of her boyfriend being upset with her for some reasons she don't know at all.

"Wh….What" she stuttered

"don't be so innocent" he started to get really pissed of for a bit for this little misunderstood Rouge is facing with. Rouge somehow knew knuckle have his moments when he could get bad temper for many reasons no matter how big is nor little.

"You with somebody else" he snapped harshly

"Oh, Great here we go again" she replied irritably. Knuckle have been hearing these silly nonsense rumour with these buddy again even thought there aren't true at all. Since Rouge have started a relationship with Knuckle, she has loyal and faithful to him and never want to cheated him nor do something bad behind his back but every once in a while Knuckle does get some doubt about her telling the truth. Sure she does do the little flirt and that isn't even worst at all cause, isn't it?

"Knuckle, you know better that I wouldn't cheat on you" she remarked but still the echidna doesn't believed her a single word

"How come I heard bunch of my friend said that you did" he hissed back to her

"Come on knuxs, they don't know anything about us and you know that I loved you along since we met"

"I don't believe you" he said

"Oh… so we're going to have an argument like it's our usual thing then go away for a while then after that you come back and admit that you're wrong. Knuckle we always do that every time when you're upset and it's exhausting for me and you and I can't do this anymore" she added to nonsense she knew that she going to see most of time in her relationship. Arguments that turn them as there daily time talks. Knuckles could be stubborn most of the time as the knuckle head but sometimes Rouge just wish he understand better that she wouldn't do anything that would hurt him. She had part-time job at the G.U.N, working with her partner who isn't seem to be interest in her at all and coming home was exhausting as hell hoping she would get some massage and nice warm bath but here she is again, not wanted to happened at all hoping it well go well but it's always ended up horrible

"Then where were you at last night" he asked wanted to get some proof

"I told you that I was shopping with Amy, I swear I wasn't with anyone else but Amy" she said with a frown

"then after that?" he still asked the silly question

"I got back home. UGH! Knuxs you really disgrace me sometime with these silly question"

" what about at work?" he asked again

Okay. He have gone to far for this, he's been complete overprotected freak not willing to trust her at all.

"Knuckle. Me and Shadow don't a thing between us, we're just crime partner" she sounded to pissed off for this annoying question

Knuckle took a deep breath for some that doesn't feel right. He still have a doubt about his girlfriend if she cheating on him or not but he couldn't bear with all the nonsense messing with his head about people saying about her or believing what she said. He sit back to seat, still sulk as ever not wanting to hear a single word. Maybe if he just give a little time of thinking. He'll get thing all sorted out.

"Look babe. If you don't believe in me, then our relationship isn't going to work out and we can't have the best one if we don't value each other with trust" she said

"Can you just leave me alone" he added with a little harsh tone

"Is it because I made you upset" she asked

"No. is that I'm frustrated with everything"

"Everything about what?" she crossed her arms, shown for disapproval

"About us!" he shouted

"So it's my fault for that, everything I had to do to make us feel happy about us" she raised her toned

"Not that is that…..It's just…..I" he had lost the word that he kept in his mouth to say but end up stutter. It's not going to be one of these arguments they're going to make up in the end. Both of them are afraid to lose each other especially for Knuckle himself. After all these time he was hoping to get the girl of his dream right next to him and right now having an everyday arguments with her all the time, giving her nothing but heartache and pain that she have to sleep at night with dried tears instead loving and spending quantity time with her. He couldn't stay like this any longer not a single bit. That why he felt so overprotected toward her and hoping she was okay but no. He couldn't but this time he going to give up the fight. No more yelling at

each other when then they could be going places or hanging out or maybe even necks to be kissed.

"It's just I'm afraid of losing you okay. We never usually spend each other a lot and I..I miss you babe. I miss a lot even out time when we spending time together, watching movies or going to a amusement park, having the time of our life but I wasted all for a fight and I worry that you found somebody better than me and I'm sorry I caused you a lot of heartache and pains and so many tears to drops and upsetting you and I..I..I" he took another deep willing to covered his faces in his both hand for shame he had cause. The flat becomes silence again for a while before the ivory bat sit next to him on the couch, placing her hand on his lap

"Honey, I'll always love you no matter what, it's quite strange to said this since I met you I felt this stranger chemistry between you and I and I decided that you were right for me and on that moments I fell for you ever since, I'll always be by your side no matter what it takes. We'll be here forever and always. Don't forget about that"

The red echidna stare back the ivory bats eyes and his sullen face soon slowly melts into warm gentle rare smile. It's been a while the ivory bat have seen that kind of smile. After a moments looking each other, they turned for a hug. A long tenderness hug that they could embrace it for a while.

"I love you knuxs" she whisper

"I love you too" he whisper back to her

[A/N] Hey there, what's up. So sorry that I haven't updates this for a while, it's kind of been six months since I'm publish this but know I'm back on track. Little do you know that I having a major problem about the lemon scene since it's my first fic and I seriously need some help how to start on because I did write one but it's to shitty enough that I can't updated that way. So yeah I need some help but anyway this story contains three chaps but I'm working on another fic about my OC skylar, whose going to high school and many thing happened so you should check on that and I'll like to thank you guys for reading it and it'll help if I receive some review and all but anyway. You are awesome and I'll see you next chapter

For love and cookies

XxteardropsofmyguitarxX


End file.
